Evolve again
by MASTERMIND360
Summary: This story is how Boboiboy retain his second tier powers ever since the incident with Vargoba. Be warned; OOC and all that stuff.


**Ever since Boboiboy the movie 2 was released and have watched the whole movie, I sometimes wonder how Boboiboy manage to regain his tier two level of his elements (Except for Solar and Thunderstorm). As some of you think that Ochobot might have give some energy and stamina to Boboiboy, so he'll be able to boost his elements like in the first BBB movie, but I kind of disagree on this.**

**We all know that he broke his watch when he called out Thorn and Solar instead of Light and Leaf first, to finish Borara off, and his new watch nearly broke that he had to used thunderstorm's power in episode 14. But in the final episode of Boboiboy Galaxy, he unlocked Solar after unlocking light to kill Vargoba to and his watch has no issues, coz Boboiboy had complete to attain all elements in first tier so it will be safe for him to use the tier two powers.**

**So this story is about Boboiboy retaining his tier two powers in some other way, sometimes it could be of him forcing an element to evolve just like he forced earth to evolve into earthquake in the original series without consequences to his watch. And one more thing to remember, some of the evolve forms may act different and fight differently depends how I portrayed them to, and this could result of OOC and all that, but I wanna give this thing a go. And yeah, please forgive me if you see any OOC on the elements.**

**Without any further ado, let's get to it, shall we?**

* * *

It's been a 1 month since the murder of captain Vargoba and the destruction of TAPOPS station , the crew and Boboiboy, are resuming their missions in the TEMPUR-A headquarters until TAPOPS station was rebuild. Boboiboy had just become healthy again, and succeeding missions with his friends and backup, if they needed. And now the orange cap boy was looking for Ochobot.

Once he found him, he greeted the yellow power sphere and sat next to him.

"Ochobot, is my watch is okay? It's just that I am worried that the watch may be broken again coz I used Solar's power to murder Vargoba, and you told me not to use the tier two powers." Boboiboy said.

"Well, I did tell you to not use the second tier unless you gain all elements in first tier, and you also unlock light, which is the last element to be unlock and in fact, your watch has no issues when you're using in your previous tasks after the incident." Ochobot said and scanned the watch. "Yep, you're watch is not broken and also it's safe to use the tier two powers for now. And you'll become stronger that you once were when you killed Borara."

"Now that's awesome, can you like pass some energy to me, so I can boost my elements to its second tier?" He asked.

"No way, I can't do that. Because I only do it once and I can't do it again." Ochobot said.

"Then how can I retain them?"

"Well, before you controlled three elements in the second level through emotions and whatnot. But not just emotions, but you can also retained the second tier through environments like how your leaf element came to life after the watch scanned the surrounding at planet Gurunda, but you need to be surrounded that is nature type than in planet Gurunda to evolve your leaf element into thorn." Ochobot explained.

"Hmm, what if I forced my earth element into quake like that time when Adu du attacked us, before I leave?"

"Well that is also an option, but sometimes doing this could cause side-effects so I recommend you not to force an element to evolve, since it could be risky this time."

"I guess you're right." Boboiboy said.

"Or maybe, there could be a power sphera that will boost each element you have, base on the same power they possessed." Ochobot said.

Meanwhile, Commander Koko Ci, Laksmana Tarung, Captain Kaizo and Fang were having a tour around TEMPER-A headquarters with a TEMPUR-A guard, to show them the state-of-the-art-security around the headquarters. There, they went into a BIG power sphera lab with the tightest security they could ever install.

"Here, this the power sphere lab with much, much, much and security system. We got security lasers, cameras, and bombs in case anyone dared to come here or get out, we also build a lot of security weapons, lasers, explosions and also, sleeping gas, and these lasers are two deadly for anyone to pass by, not even a fly could fly threw!" The guard said. Tarung was impressed of this type of security system.

"Excellent! But the question is…how we're gonna get out of here?" Koko Ci asked as the rest looked around and saw that they were trapped by their own security system.

"Forgive me, Commander, this security is too OP, if one tries to get in or out, will die!" The guard said.

"Looks like I have to call someone to see if they could get us out of here." Fang said, tapping his watch to call his TAPOPS members.

Then Boboiboy's watch rang and it was Fang who called him. "Fang, what's going on?"

"Well technically, we're somehow trapped into our own security system and we need to get out before matters become worst." Fang said.

"Don't worry Fang, I know what to do."

"But be careful, Boboiboy. These security systems are too OP." Fang said, and hung up.

Then Boboiboy went to the power sphera lab to rescue the others.

"When we got out of here, I want all of these security systems to be disable and come up a better one but at least a bit safer." Tarung commanded.

"Crystal clear, Laksmana!" The guard said, doing the TAPOPS salute.

Then Boboiboy arrived shortly and saw them being surrounded by lasers and bombs on the ground including power spheras were behind them.

"I'll get you guys, outta here, commander!" Boboiboy said.

"But these securities are too dangerous, you have to be careful!" Commander Koko CI said.

"Kuasa Elemental" Then a red lightning aura surrounded the boy and his clothes were change from orange into red and black, and his cap faced in common style with the bill facing in front.

"Boboiboy halilintar"

"Gerekan Kilat" in a speed of light, halilintar grabbed commander and the guard and put them to safety and come back to pick Kaizo, Fang and Tarung and put the three of them to safety as well.

"Thanks, Boboiboy I forgot how halilintar could be faster than petir." Commander said.

Boboiboy returned into his normal form and said "It's no big deal, commander, I just looked forward to retaining my second tier." Boboiboy said.

"Well anyways, we have another important mission to do, and captain Kaizo is going with you." Koko Ci said.

"So, what's our next mission, commander?" He asked.

"We have reports of a power sphera being hunted down by your old foes, Adudu and probe. This situation took place in a planet called "planet Magma." Tarung said with a serious tone.

"That almost sounded like planet Volcania, Laksmana." Boboiboy said.

"Well this planet is one of the dangerous ones. I want you all to save that power sphera at all costs, even if it means that you have to die for the sake of the galaxy! Understood?!"

"Crystal clear, Laksmana!" Both Boboiboy and Fang agreed, doing the TAPOPS salute.

15 minutes later, the team, were on their way to planet Magma, to recover a power sphera that was being hunted down by Adudu and probe. Captain Papa is steering the ship, traveling to their destination, Gopal is just sleeping on a table and on the same table, Yaya and Ying were reading books while Boboiboy have split into three with Daun, Cahaya and Air, with a big whiteboard. While Fang used the hologram to identify the possible power sphera and what powers it possess. Captain Kaizo was at his ship, following them from behind, in case they got attacked.

"So wait, is 2+2 is 5 and minus 1 is 2, right?" Daun asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"No its 2+2 is 4-1 is 3 quick maths. You get it, now?" Cahaya asked, rewriting the solution and write the correct answer on the board.

"Man, why are we doing this? School hasn't started, you know?" Air said lazily and sat down.

"Air is right, Cahaya. Can't we do this when school begun?" Daun asked in a childish tone.

"Man, you guys are annoying. I think it's time for you to change for a bit. Like…try listen to this one!" Cahaya said, giving Air a mixtape with earphones attached to it. He listened it and find it cool and epic.

"Wow! What type of genre is this?!" Air said in amazed.

"That my brother is hip hop. I don't know why I made you listen to this, but according to my calculations this should help you retained your second tier. Well coz your second tier style looked like some gangsters and all that and that's what gangsters looked like." Cahaya said.

"Cahaya, this is not a proper way, you know? What if he swears a lot in his second tier?" Yaya asked in a very stern tone.

"Don't worry Yaya, we're the same person, as you know, Boboiboy have overcome our personalities when he transformed into any of us, except of using the elemental split. Besides, when he' in Air's second tier, he won't dare to swear a lot." Cahaya said.

"Besides, I won't dare to cuss when Boboiboy used me in my second tier form. In fact, this music owns!" Air exclaimed.

"Ooh! Ooh! What about me?" Daun said excitedly.

"Ochobot already told us, Daun. That you have to be surrounded by something more nature type than in planet Gurunda." Cahaya informed him.

"Students of justice, we have arrived to planet Magma!" Captain Papa announced.

"Wait, we're here already?" Gopal asked with a yawn, coz she just woke up.

Once the three elements merged back into one, they prepared for landing.

Then once they land, they got out of their ship and looked at their surroundings of the planet. The planet is half rock and half lava, it may be looked like planet volcania but they are many volcanoes here and there. Even lava exploded from the ground as it was acting like geyser.

"So how do we find the power sphera before Adudu and probe captured him?" Boboiboy asked.

Then they looked behind and it was Kaizo's ship, he also appeared in a sudden blue of light and it was the captain.

"We should go by group. Boboiboy, Fang, Captain Papa, and ochobot, you 4 are with me. Yaya Ying, and Gopal, you guys go to the other side. See if there's anything suspicious there." Kaizo ordered.

"On it, Captain Kaizo…!" The group exclaimed and performed the TAPOPS salute.

After separating by group, the 4 went to the side while the others went to the opposite side.

Meanwhile, Adudu and Probe were on the center of one of the volcanoes, Adudu digging through the wall with Probe's driller in his mega mode. They've been searching for 2 hours and nothing.

"Mister boss, can't we just go to another volcano?" Probe asked.

"What do you think?! We've been searching in those other volcanoes for 2 hours, this is the last one we're gonna dig through! This power sphera is obviously hiding here!" Adudu said.

"But mister boss, can't we just shoot it through instead of digging through?"

"Do you want this planet to erupt?! Now, stop questioning and keep digging!" Adudu ordered.

"Ay, ay, mister boss!"

Yaya, Gopal, and Ying, were checking a few volcanoes. Looking through the centers of the volcanoes without accidentally fall into it…well Gopal almost died 2 times that he had to be saved by the girls.

Well they've searched 5 volcanoes, and all they could see it on the center is holes and it leads through or underneath the volcano. They also saw some small robotic pieces and they carefully go down and checked it out.

Gopal also checked one of the holes that leads them underneath, he peek and saw nothing but darkness through the holes.

"Maybe the power sphera could be hiding underneath in one of the volcanoes, which means Adudu and probe were already here and believed that he could be hidden underneath of any of these volcanoes, So that's why they were too many holes here, which were dig by them." Gopal guessed. And his guess was once again accurate to their situation.

"It looks like you're right, Gopal." Ying said. "But we can't fit into these holes."

"Don't worry! I'll just change into food!"

"No, don't do that, Gopal! If you did, then the entire planet will be disaster!" Yaya scold.

Then a lava suddenly splat a bit and it stung Ying on her arm.

"YING!"

Yaya knelt down next to her hurt friend who cried in pain. She saw Ying's left left arm burnt and it's hurting really bad. Ying was in tears.

"Shh…it's okay, Ying…Shh…don't cry…" Yaya whisper, and get her face closer to hers, but not when she faced Gopal in a stern expression.

"Turn around." She said in a stern tone.

"But-"

"I will murder you if you see this, so turn around!" She roared, then Gopal obeyed and turn around in fear.

She softened up and faced closed to Ying's.

"Does it hurt?" She said as if she sounded like mother.

Ying nodded and whimpered as if she was like a daughter to her.

Yaya held her closer, and Ying snuggled into her chest and the pink hijab girl rocked her back and forth.

"Don't cry…I will take care of you…" Then Yaya gave her a soft kiss on the forehead. Then she fell unconscious.

Meanwhile, the 4 went to the other side of the planet, when they took a look to any of the volcanoes, they see nothing but the same result as the other 3 saw earlier. They went to another volcano and also the same result. Kaizo decided to take a look into it instead of walking to one volcano to another finding the same result and the rest agree.

They land safely on the ground without landing on the bodies of the lava on purpose.

"What do these holes lead to, Ochobot?" Fang asked.

Ochobot scanned the darkest holes and found nothing. "Nothing, it only leads to underneath of this volcano."

"Maybe Adudu and probe were already here before we came, and when they must of thought that the power sphera could hide underneath into any of these volcanoes. So they dig and dig but did not manage to capture him yet." Boboiboy said.

"How smart you are, Boboiboy." Captain Papa said amusedly.

"It looks we have to regroup." Captain Kaizo said and contacted the other three. "We need to regroup. Let's meet at this location." Kaizo said giving them the location.

Once they regroup the other three, they saw Gopal and the girls but strangely, they saw Yaya carrying an unconscious Ying with bridal style carry and with her gravity manipulation she can't feel her arms getting tired and strong enough to carry Ying.

"What happen to Ying?" Fang asked walking up to them.

"She got stung by a bit of lava when that volcano erupted a bit and she passed out." Y

"Let her rest. This situation is taking us to a wild goose chase." Kaizo said.

Then they saw a digging sound to another volcano that they haven't checked.

"It must be them! And the power sphera could be there too!" Boboiboy exclaimed.

"Captain Papa, you stay with the girls, and you 4 are coming with me." Kaizo ordered.

The 5 went to the last volcano and the digging becomes louder as they got closer. Once they arrived, they see Adudu and probe in his mega mode digging on the ground with probe's digging hand.

"Surrender now, Adudu!" Boboiboy shouted.

"Muahahahaha! Well if wasn't boboiboy! And Captain Kazio! Since we were scared of you, we are far more prepared to destroy! Especially you, captain Kaizo!" Adudu said.

Out of anger, Kaizo charged to them but probe block him with the mega shield which was same shield Ejo jo's robot had from that time. But that shield is 10 times stronger and it needs to be destroyed by a golem or anything strong. Probe fired lasers and rockets at him, forcing Kaizo to protect himself from his own shield.

"We need to help captain Kaizo!" Gopal said.

"No! He doesn't want us to interfere this time! We have to look for that power sphera while my brother distracts them!" Fang instructed.

"Okay! But, where could he be?"

"I scanned the power sphera! He is in that hole that all of us can fit!" Ochobot said.

"Okay, we let's go in, guys!"

Once the 4 went inside while the duo were distracted fighting the legendary space rebel, the 4 slide down and landed on their feet and saw nothing but a small pond of lava right in front of them.

"Are you sure he could be here, Ochobot?" Gopal asked.

"Well he's got to be here."

"What are you doing here?" A voice called them out.

They turn around and finally it was a power sphere that they were looking for.

"It's okay we're not going to hurt you. We're here to put you to safety, this planet is too dangerous." Boboiboy said softly thus calming him down.

"Are you…one of those TAPOPS agents?" He asked.

"That's right! Power spheras like you, we find and keep them safe from wrongdoings!" Fang said.

"My name is; Rockbot, I possessed the power of rock and earth." Rockbot introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Rockbot, we should get you out of here before they capture you." Boboiboy said.

Then they heard a thud.

"You're finally defeated captain Kaizo!" Adudu said.

"Wow! Probe was freaking strong!" Gopal said.

"We…we need to save Captain Kaizo!"

Then Rockbot scanned Boboiboy and to his surprise, he also possessed the earth element.

"Maybe I can help. Since I just found out you possessed the earth element, then I can try to unlock your element's true potential."

"You mean-"

"Yes, now stay still, this is going to hurt really bad but don't pay attention to it. Pain only lasts for short time, like 10 to 20 seconds or 30 to 50 seconds." Rockbot said as he gave his energy to Boboiboy.

"KUASA ELEMENTAL"

Just before the duo finished him off, something went through behind the fallen space rebel.

It was a figure in black and gold clothes, his gloves are made of coal and lava the symbol is the same as Boboiboy earth's symbol but this is his second tier.

"Boboiboy Gempa"

"I want the power sphere! Not this puny brat!" Adudu wrath.

"Oh. You mean this power sphera behind me?" Gempa mockingly asked them with Rockbot appeared behind Boboiboy Gempa.

"Hey! His powers were mine!"

"Well you have to come through me first!"

"_Tumbukan Tanah"_ He used his stronger gloves and punched the duo, sending them to hit the wall. Probe's shield was a big crack in front of him.

"Now take this!"

_"Tumbukan Bertubi-tubi"_ He rapidly punched the shield nonstop and then it finally broke the shield.

"It looks like…Gempa Boboiboy is going to win!" Gopal said.

_"Tumbukan Tanah"_

He punched mega probe on the gut. He returned into his normal form.

_"Boboiboy Kuasa-Tiga"_ Gempa, Solar and Halilintar were called out in their second tier forms.

Gempa, performed on a flying kick technique on them.

_"Sembaran Mega Halilintar"_ Thunderstorm created a mega strike on the duo.

_"Timbakan Super-Saiyan Gerhana_" Solar defeated them with his epic Solar attack.

Few moments later, the group already returned to TEMPUR-A headquarters and finally succeeded their next mission.

"Well done, gang. You finally manage to save Rockbot from those two. Especially you, Boboiboy after you evolved into Gempa." Tarung said.

"Well it's all thanks to Rockbot, here." He said.

_Mission completed._

* * *

**So what do you think? The scene between Yaya and Ying is something I want to do. Also, Tanah had finally evolve into Gempa, so who's next? If you're excited, then why not stick around?**

**Please leave a review if you think about this first chapter of this story. Stay Coolio. Peace.**


End file.
